


Statement Does Not Begin

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, and jon has adhd, because this is my comfort writing, martin has autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: Jonathan Sims hated the fact he’d go non-verbal.
Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689514
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Statement Does Not Begin

Jonathan Sims hated the fact he’d go non-verbal.

He knew it was something he couldn’t help, and he would never be harsh on anyone else for it, but when it came to himself?  
He hated the powerlessness that comes from suddenly being unable to voice yourself, how other people wouldn’t understand that you may have been speaking five minutes ago, but you can’t now.  
It was an anger at himself, and at how others wouldn’t understand.

At least while working as the Archivist it meant that he wasn’t around others for it to happen, not that The Beholding would let it happen anyway.  
So it actually took a while for anyone to realise his problem with words, and whilst his coworkers tried their best to support him in these moments, and not judge him, he knew they didn’t quite understand.

That is, apart from Martin.

The first time it happened with Martin, he got the confusion he expected, but it was only from the abrupt ending of the sentence.  
As soon as Jon scrawled the rest of his sentence on a scrap of paper, Martin’s confused expression cleared, and he continued speaking as though Jon hadn’t just had to start writing because of his voice failing him.  
Martin didn’t comment on it until the end of that conversation, when Jon wrote his apologies for switching to pen and paper.  
Martin’s teasing comment that it would have been easier had Jon just texted him instead was met with a half hearted glare, which quickly melted away at Martin’s sincere smile as he told him not to apologise.  
Martin knew the struggles of selective mutism, he spoke of how he grew up mostly non-verbal to everyone other than his mum, and while his experiences may be different to Jon’s, he wants to at least try and go about it the easiest way possible for him.  
Jon smiled softly at this, and Martin’s face flushed slightly, and the only thing Jon wrote next was _‘thank you, Martin.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me have this okay I know his job is about talking but please-


End file.
